Throughout Our Time
by Dea Avernorum
Summary: A collection of fifty sentences ranging throughout Harry and Ginny's life. For the 50 Art of Words Challenge, and dedicated to Megsy42.


**This series of fifty sentences was a response to the Fifty Art of Words Challenge. I own nothing written here - and this fic is dedicated to Megsy42 who created the HPFC forum.**

_

* * *

_

Ring

Her wedding ring is just a plain gold band, but Ginny is content with it – she's glad that Harry understands that their love for each other doesn't have to gaudy and shown off.

_Flirt_

She watches as he stumbles over words with Cho, his blushing apparent, and Ginny looks away, ignoring her own wet eyes.

_Wedding_

Harry's first thought when waking was what Molly Weasley do to them once she heard that he and Ginny had eloped

_Hope_

Though Ginny yelled when Hagrid brought Harry in, she didn't believe it, – she still hoped, he just _couldn't _be dead – he _had_ to be alive.

_Peace_

There's never peace in the Burrow – there's too much going on, too many shouts, too many people – yet Ginny knows it's the best place in the world, and wouldn't have it any other way.

_Music_

Harry can't sing – not even a note – and he lost his flute long ago, and sometimes he regrets this when he hears Ginny singing a lullaby to James on a stormy night.

_Butterfly_

He never knew what it was that made Ginny stay with him and the threats that faced, and not flit off like the social butterfly she could be, but sometimes he thought _maybe_ he knew.

_Day dream_

She stared at him from across the room, lost in her own fantasies, not even noticing when her elbow slipped and the butter dish crashed to the floor.

_Make over_

When Harry heard that she was going to get a 'make over' from Lavender and the girls only two words left his mouth: "No way."

_Library_

Ginny would never admit it, but in her first year (the few times she was actually herself instead of _him_), but sometimes she'd just watch the 'Golden Trio' in the library, wishing to study with them.

_Imagine_

"I'm pregnant," said Ginny slowly, and images came to Harry's mind of a little boy with his hair and Ginny's eyes.

_Pink silk_

The fabric felt soft – nearly too soft, and Ginny turned to a sheepish Harry, eyes narrowing, "What sort of sheets did you buy?"

_White bikini_

The only swimsuit left at the shop was of all colors _white_ – how could she wear a white suit when she was so pale? she wondered, before grabbing it.

_Running_

"That's it," sobbed Ginny as she tried to tie on her running shoes, but her stomach preventing her. "Why did you do this to me? It's your fault I'm this _big!_"

_Funeral_

Ginny wasn't able to cry at Fred's funeral – but later on that evening the tears came, and she was relieved it was Harry, not Percy she was holding on to.

_First date_

Hermione whispered to a down in the dumps Ginny, "Cheer up, Harry and Cho didn't even make it through their date."

_Orange peels_

He'd been avoiding her ever since the battle, but the tension didn't last lost, and over the orange Harry had been peeling, Ginny snogged him senseless.

_A box of chocolates_

She was surprised he gave such a clichéd gift, but thanked him, tucking it away for her roommates – she hated the new white chocolate frogs, but she could forgive Harry that.

_Half eaten apple_

She stared at him thoughtfully, a half-eaten apple in her hand, before plopping herself into the chair next to him, happy they could just _be._

_Competition_

Sometimes, Ginny wondered if Harry knew the competition Ron felt there was between the two – even though it wasn't really there.

_Petty_

They had a tradition of fighting over the one silver spoon they had every morning – chases round the house, tackling, and tickle wars would ensue – petty or not, the morning Ginny's water broke, Harry couldn't help but dangle the spoon in front of her since _he _had won for once.

_Dance_

Ginny didn't really know how to dance, but she suffered hours with Hermione learning – she wasn't risking Harry _maybe_ asking her, and her having to say she couldn't because she didn't know how.

_Gossip_

Ginny's face turned pink as she entered the Great Hall in the arms of Harry – the whispers were deafening, really, couldn't they just shut it?

_Abs_

She was surprised to find that Harry _did_ have abs under his black robes – he wouldn't tell he what he'd done to get them though…Merlin, they were impressive…

_Period_

Harry thought it was the most mortifying moment of his life when Hermione had to pull him aside and actually _explain_ to him why Ginny couldn't go to Hogsmeade that day.

_Spaz_

"Harry? Harry? I've been calling your name for five minutes you spaz! You better be fantasizing 'bout me…"

_Calls_

Ginny stared at the plastic device eagerly, waiting for her first call.

_Singing_

Ginny was always singing – when she worked, when she cleaned, when she was getting dressed – and Harry loved it because all he had to do to find her was follow her voice.

_Present_

The first time they fought – really fought – was horrible, and they both felt awful afterwards and got each other presents, but immediately dropped them, dashing into each others arms.

_Awkward waves_

"They aren't right," said Ginny pointing towards the water, and Harry had to agree – the waves certainly were awkward.

_Voodoo Doll_

Ginny once walked in on Romilda Vane dancing about with a Voodoo doll that looked suspiciously like Harry; Ginny ran away, for fear of laughing.

_Doodle_

Minerva McGonagall's stern mouth actually smiled when she came across the doodle of GW + HP, on Harry's homework.

_Conflict_

Ginny was firm about having no more than three kids – no matter how many looks Harry gave her, _three was enough. _

_Tears_

When Ginny cried, Harry would hold her and kiss away her tears – but if it was over him, she had to cry alone and silently, for as much as she could hate the bloody Boy-who-Lived at times, she wouldn't let him know that.

_Clouds_

One of the things Harry liked to do was go flying with Ginny amongst the clouds, their laughter the only sound they could hear.

_Lovehearts_

Valentines Day without Harry was torture – not that really anyone was celebrating it with the Carrows, but there was the feeling that love and hearts should be there when there wasn't.

_Condom_

Ginny had expected Harry to have one; Harry had expected the reverse.

_Candle_

After moving to a Muggle neighborhood, Ginny found that she missed the softness of candlelight – electricity's light was just too bright and too sharp.

_Stars_

Ginny wasn't very good at Astronomy, and Harry wasn't much better, yet both liked to lie on the roof and pick out the few constellations they could recognize.

_Tea_

When Ginny was pregnant she craved the oddest tea combinations – and Harry was always the one forced out of bed to go and heat the kettle.

_Rainbow moods_

There were times when Ginny was so happy she seemed to glow pink – but her moods changed quickly, hormonal or not, and she could just as easily be angry red.

_Gate crash_

They'd eloped – and were thankfully alone – yet Harry wasn't surprised when he saw Mrs. Weasley outside their hotel room door, demanding entry.

_Thief_

Ginny caught Harry one night with his hand literally in the cookie jar, "Harry! You promised to save those for tomorrow!"

_Bribing_

Since Harry was Head of his department, it didn't really matter if he didn't show up for work – but Ginny thought it bad form for him to do that and would hustle him out the door, unless it was one of those (more than rare) occasions where he bribed her with tender words.

_Fly_

Lily was surprisingly afraid to fly – no matter of lessons, no matter _who_ they were from changed that, and Harry thought it his greatest failure as a parent.

_Magic_

During her 6th year, Ginny could swear she could hear Harry calling her name in her sleep – but that was a form of magic that _definitely _did not exist, no matter how much she called back the same.

_xoxo_

Harry thought those four letters were poor substitutions for the real thing.

_Lost belonging_

Ginny never quite knew _when_ she'd lost her heart to Harry but she did know one thing: it wasn't really lost when Harry had it.

_Love_

They both know that they love each other – and nothing in the world is more powerful than that.

* * *

**Reviews are the only payment a fanfic author receives...**


End file.
